Avatar: The Light in the Dark
by arusas9009
Summary: The world is darker since the days of Avatar Aang. Avatar Korra died in peace. But the last Avatar, Ishmael has failed. He tried to kill the worlds worst drug lord, Draco, who used an array of benders to weaken then he himself killed him. It has been 16 years since his death and our new Avatar has not been revealed. Me and my friends can only hope that he will end this war.


Water. Air. Earth. Fire. As a young child I was told of the great benders. The Avatar's. The last Avatar, Ishmael the earthbender, died fighting one of the worst drug lords in the world. A ruthless man, Draco, battled and killed him. He used the terrain to his advantage and used an array of benders to attack him at once. He fought bravely and as he killed the last enemy Draco used his lightning ability to strike Ishmael. Some say that he was in the Avatar state, which is why the new Avatar has not shown himself yet. Others say he is in hiding, waiting for the precise moment to strike. I was born that same year and I hope that the Avatar, with all his might,  
will free the world of the tyrannical reign of Draco. Once the Avatar has returned and ended the worlds evil again I can only hope he will restore the world to the time of Avatar Aang.

He awoke. For him it would be another boring day. Helping his siblings while his parents were at work, going to school, hanging out with his best friend Kyle. As he got up he walked over to the stove. The coals were beggining to burn out and the food wasn't done yet. He took a deep breath, bunched his hand into a fist and shot a flame of fire reheating the stove. He was a firebending prodigy in his village. One of the best. But the drug cartel that ruled the village said otherwise. The permitted the use of bending but had strict rules on it. The main rule was that it was not to be used against or on them. His father told him that if the Avatar was still here he would never permit it. The leader in the village, Dorman, was nearly as ruthless as Draco, the main leader of them. His mother walked downstairs.  
"Omar when you go to the market today I need you to pick up a few things." She said. She handed him a list and about 200 dollars worth of money. "I'll get it ma. Don't worry."  
"And I don't want you in any more trouble there. Alright?"  
"Yes mom." He said. He left the house and walked to school. He passed the local drug cartels headquarters for town. A few of the guards were there ready to strike if a person stopped following the rules. He reached school and met his friends and classmates. It was an uneventful day as they walked to the market. It was him, his only firebending friend Kyle, his earthbending friend Jay, his water/bloodbending friend Chris, and his airbending friend Danny. They were a good team and good friends. But today would be different. As they walked passed the cartels HQ to get to the market one of the cartel stopped Jay. "I think you should donate a few dollars to our ummmm... organization." He said laughing.  
"No." Jay replied.  
"Did I just hear you right? Did you just say no?"  
"That's right. I'm not giving you a damn dime." He said. The man laughed. "Jay just give him a couple bucks." Danny said.  
"Fine." Jay reached into his pocket and flicked a penny at the man.  
"Is this a joke?" He said. "Boys get 'em." One shot a bolt of fire at Jay so quickly Jay couldn't react. But Omar was faster still. He leapt in front and stopped the fire. Dorman walked onto the balcony overlooking them. He was a water and bloodbender like Chris. Omar didn't care. Jay hefted rocks and fired them into the base taking several men down. More men ran outside and began to use their bending abilities. Omar blocked the firebeinding shots just as Kyle began to help out blasting the HQ with large shots of fire. Danny created a tornado of air just to heft himself into the air manageing to fly. He blasted the air with heavy hits of air. Chris began freezing men and using bloodbending to stop men. Dorman watched as his men fell one at a time. Then he opened his eyes and stopped the fighting. He called his men back to the place and Omar kept his hands alive with fire just incase. The others kept their bending abilities ready as well.  
"You have fought well against my men, young benders, and I hate to do this. But you know the law. You must perish for your crimes on a public trial. I am sorry for your sentences as you are talented. But sadly, I will have to detain you for now." Danny shook his head and shot a blast of air at Dorman just as Omar and Kyle shot bolts of fire. Jay shot rocks at the balcony. Dorman used waterbending to block the fire attacks and was hit by the blast of air using ice to keep himself in place. As Jays rock hit he unfroze the ice and lept off the balcony, again using waterbending to boost himself away. He landed silently, almost like an airbender. As Danny prepared to strike again Dorman's water attack hit him with blinding speed sending him backwards and into a freefall. "No!" Jay said. He sent the earth to grab Danny. It grabbed him softer than the freefall would've and he brought him back gently. Jay turned and shot a pointed rock at Dorman.  
"Jay stop!" Kyle screamed.  
"I was hoping you'd do that." Dorman said to Jay. He sliced the boulder down the middle with water. Omar and Kyle both shot fire and Omar shot lightning along with it.  
He was hit by the lighting and it sent him careening off the edge. He got up slowly and barely electricity on his body. "You'll pay for that. I'll deal with you last." Dorman said angrily. He flicked his hand and used bloodbending on Jay.  
"Jay!" Chris screamed. He tried to break the bloodbending grip but another member of the cartel used earthbending to seal him away. It was just the three of them left and Jay was in a locked state. Soon ice was sealed around Jay and only his head as well as Chris's was left out. Kyle and he remained, two firebenders vs a waterbender.  
Not a favorable match up considering the bender they were up against. Omar and Kyle attacked in unision not giving the waterbender a chance. An earthbender was about to help against them but Dorman stopped him.  
"I can handle these two." He said defiantely. The bender bowed and backed off. That was when Omar and Kyle made their fatal mistake. Kyle went first and Omar after not in their normal unision. Kyle's was blocked and Omar and he used his bloodbending on Kyle. He froze Kyle quickly before turning his attention to Omar. Half the town,  
including his little brother and earthbender, Altaaf, was watching by now. Omar was standing his ground. If he ran he would be picked off. This way he had a chance of winning. Water was shot at him and he dodged it replying with a large bolt of fire. He shot lightning as well and again he landed a blow. Dorman was in intense pain. He froze Omar.  
"The majority of the town is here. I'll execute you now." He said. He made an enourmous ice spike and aimed it. "Goodbye, little firebender." He said. And as the ice was hurled at him he lost his mind. "NO!" He screamed. And when he opened his eyes he was free of the ice, his hands were up, and the ice spike was suspended in mid-air. He dropped it.  
"What the...?" Kyle and Dorman said in unision. Omar looked at the water. He concentrated and water began to go through the air. He turned it around. He was somehow,  
waterbending. He turned towards a rock. He concentrated yet again and slowly lifted it up. He thought about it aimed at a water trough and using all his might sent a blast of air at the trough. It flew through the air slamming into a house. With renewed confidence he turned towards Dorman. He freed Kyle, Chris, and Jay. He used fire and blasted the HQ. The HQ along with some of the town was on the edge of a cliff. With air, he fanned the flames and used wood to feed them by using airbending to send them into the fire. Dorman watched as he destroyed his base. Omar used water and sent him careening into the building.  
"How...?" Dorman said manageing to stumble to the front door. "I... I think... I'm the Avatar." He said. Dorman looked at him. His eyes widened and stared.  
"How you?" He said. "Your a half-blood earth and fire." "But I am a firebender. The next in the cycle. I am the Avatar. And you've lost." He said.  
"No... Draco killed you. He killed Ishmael. He killed the avatar." Dorman said. "I am not Ishmael. I am Omar. The Firebending Avatar. I will defeat you, Dorman, and destroy your base." Dorman blasted him with water and by the luck of the hit he hit his head on a rock.

Kyle watched frozen, defenseless to help. Omar, the Avatar lay unconcious. Dorman laughed.  
"You see? The Avatar has fallen. I have won. Hahahahahahahahaha." He said with a demented laugh. There was a small cough from Omar's body. The dragon tatto on his arm glowed. His eyes darted open and white light glowed through them.  
"I am the Avatar." He said with many voices. "And I will never die." He said. Omar used fire to fly himself into the air and airbending to sustain himself. He created an air bubble to fly himself up. He breathed fire and a ring formed around. He was building the element circle. Avatar Aang used it to defeat Firelord Ozai many, many,  
years ago. Water formed an opposite ring and earth going up and down. He made metal go arround from side to side. Then he shocked the metal creating lightning. He also used ice to freeze the shocked metal. All elements by one Avatar. How? He threw the elements at the base destroying most of it. He dropped to the ground and charged fire on his hands. Dorman sent up and ice wall and Omar smashed it with earth. Two more ice walls sprouted up and both were destroyed. Using ice and water he destroyed the rock. Just as the rock fell another ice wall sprouted. And just as it sprouted Omar used the earth to launch himself over and slide down the ice hitting Dorman with a strong blast of air. Omar ducked down and sent fire spreading out towards them. He went into the earthbending stance left hand forwards and in a fist pointed down a strait down 90 degree angle. His right was the opposite. "Now you die." Omar said with his any voices. "No... you can't defeat me. We are the drug cartel. Someone must inform Draco." Omar hit him with a blast of water. He crashed into the base. Omar freed the others and then turned back towards the base. Conveniently the base along with some of the town was on a cliff. Omar shot his right fist forwards and on the right side of the base a line in the earth formed. Using his left hand he did the same to the other side of the base. Finally he pushed forwards with one lat effort and the base and it's main foundation was blasted off the cliff and Kyle ran over. He saw the base as well as Dorman his hands up towards the air screaming. Omar's eyes stopped glowing as did his dragon tattoo. His eyes shut and he collapsed to the floor unconcious. Kyle slowly recovering from the bloodbending got to his side as quickly as he could. He was still OK just unconcious.  
"Jay we need to get him to his house. Can you make an earth bed and use your bending to take him home? I'll get Danny to the hospital." He said. Kyle picked up Danny as Chris made an ice bed. He lay Danny on it and left with him.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Uhhhh." Omar groaned as he sat up. Then it all hit him. The Avatar state. He was the Avatar and he destroyed the cartel's base. That was when his family walked in.  
"Is it true?" His mother asked. "Are you truly the Avatar?" He nodded slowly. "But how?" "I am firenation. And I was born the time Ishmael must've died 16 years ago. I... I am the new Avatar."  
"Then we have to get you to some bending masters. You can defeat Draco if you learn your bending abilities to it's fullest." His non-bender step-father said.  
"But who will teach me in this world?"  
"The two poles have waterbending masters. The Western Temple. It has Earth bending and Airbending masters. Then Firebending just needs a touch up." Kyle said walking in with his other friends. "Oh and uhhh we leave in about a month."  
"Why a month?" Omar asked.  
"Because that's when my parents present is big enough to fly." He said. He tugged on a rope and pulled in a creature. It was about as tall as Kyle and 15 feet long. It was green with a few whiskers on the front mouth. A small beard and a pair of wiry thick horns on his head. Piercing yellow eyes stared around the room. It was a dragon and a good healthy one at that. Dragons had started making a comback 70 years ago, while Avatar Korra was still around. Since Sozin a ruthless firelord started hunting the dragons for honor they had declined to the last two dragons. They however began to breed and return. By now there must be at least 70 dragons that have owners and nearly 600 wild dragons. Even Draco wanted to preserve the dragons as it was his animal of choice. "Until then we'll have to keep the town safe from any cartel that try to attack it in revenge."  
"And when we're gone?" Kyle questioned.  
"The're after me. And you guys. Where we go, they go. So there we have a solution." He said. 


End file.
